Fun with Infernal Friends
The party went into the Feywild via the flame tornado(When did this become a thing?). When the party came out the other side, they were split in different directions. Wendel and Fven in one direction. Finageal, Darklor, and Thokk in another. Both groups did the logical thing and flew up to see landmarks and current location. They both saw a small fire that was burning. While traveling toward the smoke, they were seeing things. Shadows or beings moving around, but nothing accosted them. Once they were able to make it to the small grouping of trees that the smoke was coming from, they were reunited. They then turned their attention to the trees and witnessed some shadows of beings walking around. one rather large and the other appearing normal size. Once they got closer, they witnessed a lone Incubus and Glabrezu holding a male and a female Elf. They decided to focus fire and took out the Incubus first, then proceeded to take down the Glabrezu. Once the battle was ended, they noticed the elven man sitting in shock as he was staring at that of his dead(cut in half) betrothed. Once he finally came to his senses, he was given the directions to the tornado of fire(again, really?) and was provided the opportunity to leave. He left while asking that the Feywild take away the last 900 years of his memory. The party then moved on. (Without checking the rubble of the Elf's house or it's surrounding area, mind you) They picked up the trail of the two demons that decided to go off and have their own fun. Once they followed it back to the more traveled area for the demons they started to follow the tracks in the direction the demons seemed to have been going. (Without even considering of following back the other way in possible hopes to locate the tear in the realm.) They traveled for a little while and came upon a couple of Demons that seemed to have been having a disagreement over something. These demons were a Goristro and a Balor. They were really close to the location of the infernal machines that were drawing magical energies. They were discussing if they should just focus fire again and attack or just go to the machines. During their discussion, they felt the ground rumble as something was stepping up to the Demons. As they gazed upon the scene they watched as a 20ft tall Minotaur with 6 horns approached. It spoke to the 2 lesser demons and then after a few words, walked away a few steps then vanished. The party decided to go toward the machines instead. Once they got to the machines, they found the party that stayed behind near death from exhaustion. They took over and tried to figure out how to destroy these things. After a few failed attempts, they were approached by the Goristro saying that the machines were his. He was empowered a bit and got the party down pretty well. They did manage to take down the Goristro after a very tough battle. They managed to destroy the machines using force damage and force damage only. They then make a run for it back to the fire tornado to get back to the Prime Material Plane. Once through, only two members of the entire group(both Tier 3 and Tier 2) managed to maintain their mental faculties and have memories of their trip into the Feywild. The Demon incursion is no-where near quelled, though.